


Until We Meet Again

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the dawn of time, at the age of 18, you had dreams of your soulmate. Your whole life, you would share dreams with your soulmate, seeing what they saw, but you never saw them. You fell asleep on the day of your 18th birthday, and saw the person or persons you were destined to spend the rest of your life with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got emailed this prompt and I really liked it so I decided to give it a whirl. The original prompt was:
> 
> "I have one idea of a Steve/Bucky/Tony pairing where you meet your soulmates through your dreams and once you've accepted them as a soulmate, you can share dreams with one another."
> 
> So thank you, Whittney for the suggestion!

Since the dawn of time, at the age of 18, you had dreams of your soulmate. Your whole life, you would share dreams with your soulmate, seeing what they saw, but you never saw them. You fell asleep on the day of your 18th birthday, and saw the person or persons you were destined to spend the rest of your life with. 

Some people, were born without soul mates. Howard Stark, was an example. The man never pictured Maria in his sleep. In fact, on his 18th birthday, he dreamt of the sky, no humans in sight.

Maria, actually, had a soulmate. But it was not Howard. Her soulmate was a handsome, kind man named Edward, who had tragically died a year after they were together. After Edward, Maria settled for Howard. She spent her days mourning and crying.

When she found out she was pregnant with Howard's child years later, she didn't know how to feel. She was quietly excited for the baby, but she wished it was Edward’s and not Howard's.

When Anthony Edward Stark was born, Maria swore to herself she would make sure Tony found his soulmate.

She grew up telling him stories of how miserable life was without her one true person. How she told him tales of her and Edward, and other famous legends of lovers.

Tony would always ask questions about why Maria never told good stories of Howard. She would always tell him that Howard was not her soulmate. He would furrow his tiny brow in confusion, but she would tickle him causing him to giggle and forget all about the bad things.

~

When Maria died, Tony was heartbroken. He was only 13 when she passed, leaving Tony with Howard. Tony never really liked his father, his father treated him like dirt.

Something he never did, was bring up the topic of soul mates to his father. The one time he did, Howard had shut down and freaked. Screaming at Tony that soulmate’s weren't real and that no one would ever love Tony, because no one ever loved Howard.

The only time he wasn't hurling abuse at Tony, was when Tony asked about Captain America. Then, Howard would light up and tell story after story of the heroic man. He would talk of the Howling Commandos and Steve’s best friend, Bucky Barnes. 

Tony couldn't help the way he fell for the men, regardless of the fact they were no longer around. He saw pictures of them in Howard’s office. Steve was the typical boy next door, blonde hair, blue eyes, delightfully awkward, yet kind smile. And also, those muscles. James on the other hand, was clearly a bit more of the..not necessarily the bad boy, but he was suave and oozing with sexual confidence. A smirk that would make Tony warm all over, eyes that clearly were used to woo women everywhere. Tony was completely infatuated.

~

Sadly, the crush ended when Howard found out.

Howard had seen his posters of the two, the little hearts he had drawn next to their faces. He saw the little bears he had of the men that Jarvis gave him. He yelled at Tony, asking if he was a faggot for them. Tony had cowered in the corner, holding back sobs, knowing that he would only be reprimanded further if he let out a tear.

Howard had left him with minimal bruises, and Tony immediately ripped down the posters and threw the bears in his closet

He sat on his bed and weeped, wishing his mother was here to comfort him.

It was then that he decided the ideas of soul mates and love, were stupid and pointless.

~

On his 18th birthday, Tony tried staying awake as long as possible, not wanting to know his soulmate. Or even worse, finding out he doesn't have one.

He eventually passed out from exhaustion. The dream started almost immediately. He was standing in a room that was completely white. He gasped when a familiar blonde and a familiar brunette appeared. The brunette however, had apparently gone through a little appearance transition. The long hair and the thick muscled thighs fit him very nicely however.

What the hell? 

“You're both supposed to be dead.” He found himself blurting out. The other heads snapped towards him. 

Steve took a second to look at them both. “Buck?” He wheezed out. James smirked a bit before looking over at Tony. “What's your name, kid?”

Tony huffed at the ‘kid’ comment. “Tony.”

“Wait, wait. Are you two my soulmate’s?” Steve asked, scratching his head.

Tony stared at him. “No, we’re just a couple of guys that randomly show up in people's dreams.”

Steve let out a small laugh. “Well shucks.”

“Okay, but seriously. What the hell is happening? You guys are dead.” Tony insisted.

James raised an eyebrow. “Clearly we ain't, darlin’.”

“Then where the hell have you been for about 45 years?” Tony shot back.

“Well I guess I've been trapped under frozen water for awhile.” Steve contemplated.

“I honestly have no clue where I've been.” James admitted.

Tony raised his eyebrows at both of them. “Ooooookay then.”

“So.. who are you really? You look like someone.” Steve asked curiously. 

Tony groaned and facepalmed. He totally forgot they knew Howard. He didn't see the men share a look.

“The name is Anthony Edward Stark, call me Tony, son of Howard Stark. I'm rich, I'm a genius, and apparently your soulmate.” Tony rattled out.

The soldier’s eyes widened. “Howard had a kid?” Steve questioned.

Tony snorted humorlessly. “It appears so.”

“Never thought he’d be a good dad.”

“He’s not.” Tony replied, biting back a snarl.

The Brooklyn Boys shared a look. James strode towards him and wrapped his arms around the young man. Sighing at the contact between him and one of his soulmates.

Tony instantly nuzzled into James’s embrace. It was sad to think, but no one had hugged him in years. He felt another pair of arms wrap around him.

Tony held back tears at the feeling of being with them. He had rejected the idea of soulmates for so long, yet being with them, changed everything.

He started to panic when the dream began to fade. Steve and James just stroked his face solemnly and pressing their foreheads against his.

When Tony woke up, he couldn't help the tear that ran down his cheek.

Howard entered his room minutes later, demanding to know if he had a soulmate.  
Tony barely nodded before Howard roared and punched him so hard his vision blurred.

Howard tried to find out his soulmates, but Tony wouldn't let it slip. Howard growled and left his room.

~

When Howard passed away, was when he saw his soulmates again. He had turned 21 this year, making it about three years since he saw his soulmates last.

He fell asleep in the back of the limousine on the way back from the funeral.

He appeared in the dream, seemingly in a cramped room. Barely enough room for two regular sized people, making it hard for two huge men plus another small one.

Felt nice to have them pressed against him though. 

“Missed you guys.” Steve mumbled into Tony’s shoulder. “Missed you too.” Tony chirped.

“You seem less tense.” James commented. 

“My dad died.”

“Oh wow.” Steve replied, eyebrows raising slightly. Tony hummed in response, letting the soldiers cuddle into him.

Tony noticed James’s lack of speech, and nudged him. “You alright?”

James looked at them, forehead creasing. “I think so.”

Tony pressed a quick kiss to the other brunettes cheek, rewarding him with a small smile.

Tony glanced down at James’s left arm accidentally and gasped. He grabbed it carefully, holding it in front of him. It was metal plated, smooth to touch.

“What the fuck?” James exclaimed. 

Steve contorted his face into one an expression of confusion. “How did you not remember you have a metal arm?”

“I don't remember much of anything, really.”

“Well that's not concerning.” Tony deadpanned, very much concerned.

James shrugged. “It is what it is.”

Tony groaned as the scene started to fade. “I’ll miss you, dorks.”

He barely heard their response, but he was able to make out a “We’ll miss you too, Tony.”

~

The next time he saw his soulmates was after Afghanistan. It was literally the night he got back.

He headed down to the lab and passed out on the couch in the corner. He appeared in a seemingly cozy room in his dream.

He grinned so large it hurt his face when he saw James start to appear. James blinked slowly, face morphing into a brilliant grin at the sight of Tony.

“Tony?” He questioned with a smirk, coming over to Tony. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s smaller frame. He paused when he saw the newly embedded arc reactor.

“What’s that?” James questioned. 

Tony sighed. “It's keeping metal pieces from entering my heart.”

Before James could answer, Steve suddenly was next to him. “Why is there metal in your chest?”

“A bomb went off next to me and the shrapnel got to me.” 

Steve placed his hand protectively on top of the reactor, James following in suit. Steve pressed his nose to Tony’s cheekbone, inhaling the faint smell of cologne.

James stepped back a bit to look over Tony’s form. “You kinda look like shit, Tony.”

“Being kidnapped will do that to a guy, I guess.”

“Kidnapped?” The soldiers shouted in unison, Steve stepping back as well to look Tony over.

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. “I mean I have a pretty kickass suit now.” 

Steve rubbed his temples, not even bothering to ask what Tony meant by that. “How did I end up with such stressful soulmates?”

Tony smirked as James came over to rest his head on the genius’s shoulder. “I’d say you're pretty damn lucky.” Tony quipped.

Steve’s face softened as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around Tony and James-

Tony didn't get a chance to say goodbye, as Dum-E prodded him, succeeding in waking him up.

~

Tony didn't see his soul mates for years after that. After everything with Stane, after the palladium poisoning, all that. He hadn't seen them in roughly four years, and he missed them like hell.

“Mr. Stark.”

Tony spun around in his chair. “Security breach.” He announced, stretching out his arms.

Coulson rolled his eyes and approached Tony, holding out a file. “I have something you might be interested in.”

Tony pulled a face at the file, causing Coulson to roll his eyes again. He set the file on the desk. “We found Captain America.”

Tony felt his heart stop. He fell to his knees and could distantly hear Coulson saying out his name.

“Stark. Stark? Tony!” Coulson called out, shaking Tony’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Tony grunted. “Can you take me to him?” 

Coulson blinked in surprise. “You want to see him.”

Tony nodded rapidly. Coulson stared at him for a moment. “Alright, he’s not awake yet, but I can take you.”

Tony pressed a sloppy kiss to Coulson’s cheek, laughing at the disgusted face he got in return. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

~

Tony stopped in front of the door, placing his hand and forehead against the door. ½ of his soulmates awaited him on the other side of that door.

He pushed it open slowly, gasping softly when he saw Steve lying asleep in a cheap, twin sized bed.

He approached the bed at a snail's pace. He felt a traitorous tear fall down his face as he looked down at the sleeping beauty. He sat lightly on the corner of the bed, reaching over to grab one of Steve’s hands.

He whimpered when their skin made contact for the first time. He watched Steve’s eyes flutter open, not realizing where he was at first, but his eyes landed on Tony, widening.

“Tony!” Steve shouted gleefully. Steve sat up and threw the blankets off of himself. He crawled up to Tony and pulled the brunette onto his lap, slotting their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

Tony melted into the kiss, trying to show his love for the Captain through one kiss. “I haven't seen you in so long.” Steve breathed out, tears also falling down his face.

“What year is it?” Steve whispered. Tony sighed and stroked Steve’s face. “2012.”

Steve looked down, pressing his forehead to Tony’s chest. “Is Buck here?” He asked quietly. 

Tony winced. “No. No one even knows he’s still alive. Besides us, pretty much. Nobody knows where he is.”

Steve sighed, but nodded. “So uh.. where are we?” 

Tony chuckled a bit. “Manhattan.”

Steve made ‘hm’ sound and nuzzled into Tony’s chest as Tony stroked the Captain’s soft hair.

“Tony you-” Coulson suddenly appeared, swinging the door open. The agent blinked in surprise. Steve lifted his head from Tony’s chest and stared at the sudden intruder.

“Oh, you're awake. Tony, why are you in his lap?” 

“Aw, you jealous Cou-cou?” Tony asked, pouting his lips. He felt Steve’s arms tighten around him and he had to hold  
back a squeal.

Coulson just ran a hand down his face in exasperation. “Stark, I don't have time for this. Also, Captain Rogers, since you're awake now, I’m going to need to send you to Fury.”

“Fury?” Steve asked, his voice suddenly changing into one that was definitely his “Captain” voice.

“C’mon, I’ll take you.” Tony said, hopping off Steve’s lap and holding out a hand.

Steve grabbed the hand and smiled as he too, stood up. “Let’s go.”

~

Tony bit back a smirk at the surprised face the director was wearing. “Stark, didn't anyone ever tell you not to touch artifacts?” Fury asked, an undertone of amusement in his voice.

“I've never really been one to listen, Fury. Figured you of all people would know that.” Tony quipped back.

Steve examined the room Tony brought him too. There was big screens everywhere with bright light pouring out of them. Some made sound, others were silent, just flashing different pictures.

He looked back to the man with the eyepatch, who was staring curiously back at him. Steve dropped Tony’s hand to shake Fury’s.

“Director Fury.” He greeted. Fury nodded, still examining the soldier. “Captain Rogers.”

“So..ah.. what happens now?” Steve stammered out.

“Well, we’ll most likely move you into a Shield apartment-”

“Ah, no. He’ll move in with me.” Tony cut off the director.

Fury glared at Tony. “Stark-”

“Director, if I may, I’d prefer to go with Tony.” Steve announced smoothly, and Tony felt his heart swell.

“Why?” Fury asked, exasperated. “We’re soulmates, thank you very much.” Tony snarked.

Fury’s eye widened comically. “Well okay. So you’ll move in with Stark. And I suppose we’ll decide what to do with you once you've settled into the 21st century.”

“Thank you, sir.” Steve said, shaking his hand again, before Tony grabbed his arm and yanked him out.

“So you have a house?” Steve asked. Tony snorted. “Oh honey, do I have a house.”

~

Tony grinned as he watched Steve’s jaw drop at the sight of the tower. “That’s yours?”

Tony puffed up his chest in pride. “Yes sir, built it myself- well me and some sweaty workmen.” Steve smiled softly at him in return.

“Welcome to your new home, Stevie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry about making Steve and Bucky platonic soulmates. I literally just cannot write them as anything other than best friends, it makes me super uncomfortable. So, sorry again. Also, the Russian translations will be at the end.

Steve followed Tony through a mini tour of the tower. Showing him miscellaneous floors, their bedroom (“I mean you don't have to sleep with me-” “Tony, I've been waiting for about 80 years for you. We’ll sleep together.”) and he introduced him to the lab.

Steve expression of pure amazement was enough to fuel Tony for the rest of his life. 

Dum-E rolled up to Steve, nudging him with his arm, surprising Steve. “Um, hello?” 

Dum-E whirred excitedly and prodded Steve again. “Dum-E, down boy.” Tony scolded.

“Dum-E?” Steve questioned. The boy seemed to purr at hearing Steve say his name and Tony just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he’s the first bot I ever made. Butterfingers and U are somewhere around here.”

“They have interesting names.” Steve commented jokingly. “Yeah, I’m not very good at naming things, but it's pretty fitting for each one.”

Steve rounded the corner of a desk when he saw a familiar name and face. “Bucky?” 

Tony looked up from where he was petting Dum-E and his face fell slightly. “I’ve had Jarvis looking for him for as long as I can remember. I looked for you too, but Shield beat me, the jerks.”

Steve huffed slightly and stared at the screen that appeared to be running numbers.

“Did you love him before you found out you were soulmates?” Tony asked quietly and Steve turned to look at him. “I've always loved Buck as a brother, but I could never do anything to him besides maybe kiss him.”

Tony nodded slowly, clearly thinking things over. Before he could say anything Steve chuckled and blushed. Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“It's just uh.. funny story about that..me and Buck had a conversation similar. When one of your soulmates isn't born yet, but you have two, you have a weirder dream. Where basically, Buck and I saw each other, but we were informed by a voice, which I'm now realizing was yours, that we would have another soulmate.”

Tony absorbed all this new knowledge and waited for Steve to continue.

“So the next day, Buck and I talked about the dream in some small alley way, not wanting anyone to find out that our soulmates were men. And we agreed that we’d never have sex or anything like that because it would just be too weird. So we decided on just spoiling whoever our soulmate was. So we agreed on being platonic soulmates and we’d have sex with the last soulmate, you.” Steve’s blush had taken over his entire face like a tomato. Tony wasn't much better, blushing for the first time in forever.

“Oh wow, okay. Sounds like a good idea to me.” Tony stammered dumbly. Steve just smiled shyly, rubbing his neck. 

Steve suddenly frowned slightly. “Wait, are you the only person that lives here?”

“Yeah. I mean I don't really have anyone else. Well I have Pepper, she's the CEO of my company, but she’s married to Happy. And then there's Rhodey, but he's always busy.” Tony explained.

“That's awfully lonely, Tones.” Steve said softly. Tony shrugged. “It is what it is.”

Steve waited for a minute to ask, “So who's Rhodey?”

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes, coming over to grab Steve’s arm. “C’mon, I'll go show you the kitchens.”

~

The next few weeks in the tower were bliss for the pair of soulmates. There was an obvious missing link that was Bucky, but it felt like heaven compared to what the two men were used to.

Steve was rapidly understanding modern technology with the help of Tony. Being soul bonded to a tech genius when you're a guy from the 40’s really had its perks.

Tony - bless him - was incredibly patient with teaching Steve the ropes. He never got upset and frankly, was just happy to spend time with someone. Especially when that someone was literally made for you.

They both were constantly touching each other. If anyone asked, they would deny it, but they were both so touch starved. Tony would wrap his arms around Steve’s neck or squeeze his arms, and Steve would put his arms around Tony’s waist or brush his fingers along Tony’s jaw and cheeks.

Kissing was Steve’s new favorite thing as well. There was nothing like kissing Tony. His lips were soft and full, even his facial hair was nice. It was nothing like kissing a dame, it was much better. And he’d never tell Buck, but he was kind of happy he was the first one to kiss Tony. Usually it was Bucky getting all the dates, as to where Steve never really got anything.

So the first time he grabbed Tony’s butt while they were making out and Tony moaned, he couldn't help the smug smirk.

~

Tony sat next to Steve on the floor- okay he was lying on Steve’s lap- when Coulson broke in.

Tony popped up and threw his arms out. “Security breach.” 

Coulson stared back at him blankly as Steve stood up. “Come on in, Phil.”

“Phil?” Tony asked, going unheard by the others. Coulson smiled at Steve and came further into the room. “I won't be long.”

“Since when is he, Phil?” Tony repeated, yet again being ignored. Coulson turned to Tony and held out a file. Tony stared at it for a second. “I don't like being handed things.”

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed the file before shoving it at Tony. “Is this about the Avengers? Because I thought I didn't qualify.” Tony stated, walking over to a table. Steve followed him, throwing an apologetic smile to Phil.

“It's not about personality profiles anymore, Stark.” Coulson replied with another smile at Steve.

“Since when is he Phil?” Tony whispered to Steve. Steve didn't even grace him with an answer. 

Tony flicked his wrist and monitors appeared, showing different “heroes.”

“Huh.” Steve commented, ever so eloquently. He watched himself throw his shield at some random Hydra agent on the mini screen before looking at the others.

It was then that Tony realized he never introduced Steve to Iron Man.

“I think I’ll leave you two. Have a nice night.” Coulson announced, walking back into the elevator.

The pair stood in silence for a few minutes with Steve watching the Iron Man footage.

“Who are these people?” Steve asked.

Tony shuddered slightly. “Well that there, the woman, is Natasha Romanov. I had a run in with her a couple years ago. She goes by the name Black Widow. That huge green dude is the Hulk, also known as Bruce Banner, dude’s a genius. I believe that guy with the hammer is Thor, he visited a couple years ago too. The guy with the bow and arrow is Clint Barton, Hawkeye. And that handsome one in the spangly suit is some Steve Rogers guy. Aka the legend that is Captain America.” Tony said, leaving out a very important one.

“What about the metal guy?” Steve asked, looking intently at the video feed.

Tony winced slightly. “Ah well… that's me. Iron Man.”

Steve whipped around to look at him. “That's you? Tony, isn't that dangerous?”

Tony crossed his arms. “You saying I can't handle it?” 

Steve face palmed. “No, I'm aware you're fully capable of many things. But, it's worrying to know you're risking your life like that.”

“Says the guy that fought the literal Red Skull.” Tony deadpanned.

“I'm kind of a super soldier, babe.” Steve teased. Tony pouted slightly. “I'm impressive too.”

Steve chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tony, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Of course you are, the footage shows that pretty well.”

Tony whined slightly. “This Avengers crap is making me tired. Bed time, then regroup in the morning?”

“Sounds good to me, sweets.”

~

Soul bonded couples share all of their dreams together once they create a bond. And since Steve and Tony have actually met and created a bond, they appeared in the dream together. 

They were alone at first, but they waited. That's when James came.

He appeared slowly in front of them, and as he formed, the pair noticed some things. 

First of all, he adopted a new look. He was pretty buff now. Not Steve buff, but he was thick with muscle, and Tony approved. The long hair was still there, but it was longer and mangier. His eyes looked cold and glassy, unlike the usual warmth that was to be found there.

Also, James seemed tense and afraid. He hid it well, but there was just something so off about him, it was almost like he didn't know where he was.

“что происходит?” He asked gruffly. Steve had no clue what the brunette had just said, or why he was speaking another language, but Tony apparently knew it.

“почему вы говорите России?” Tony replied, confusion clear in his voice. James glared at him. “Где я?”

“Милая , это мечта.” Tony started cautiously. “мы ваши единомышленники.”

Bucky’s face went blank. “актив не имеет родственную душу.”

Tony’s brows furrowed in confusion. What did he mean by that? “актив?” 

James only nodded in response. Tony turned to Steve, who looked beyond perplexed.

“He’s calling himself ‘the asset’ and he claims he has no soulmates.” Tony tried to explain.

“What?” Steve asked, bewildered. Tony was about to answer when James fell to the ground, clutching his head.

Tony held Steve back when the big blonde tried to run at him. “Wait a sec, Cap.” He murmured before slowly inching towards the other brunette.

“James.” He said quietly. The man on the floor snapped his head up, his face returning to its normal warmness. 

“Tony! Steve!” James exclaimed, clambering to his feet. Steve still seemed a bit spooked by his friend’s actions, and James caught on.

“What wrong?” He asked.

“We could be asking you the same thing, babe.” Tony gave a little laugh.

“Why is that?”

“Do you not remember what just happened?” Steve inquired.

“Ah, no? You two are scarin’ me a bit here.” James chuckled.

“Buck, you were speaking in Russian. You called yourself the asset and you said you had no soul mates. And you looked cold and dark. Then you fell to the ground, and now here we are.” Tony relayed.

James’s eyes widened. “I was speakin’ Russian?” James paled slightly. “Why’d I say I have no soul mates?” 

“We have no idea.” Steve said solemnly. James stood there for a second before coming over to hug Steve. The best friends held on to each other for a few long minutes. When James came to Tony, he grabbed the short man’s jaw and kissed him softly before pulling him into a hug as well. “I love you both. I don't know what happened, but I hope it doesn't happen again.”

Steve wrapped his massive arms around both of them as he and Tony said at the same time, “I love you both, too.”

When the scene began to fade, Tony clung to James, wanting desperately to have him there when he woke up. He knew he would always have Steve, but he felt like being selfish this one time and wanted both of them.

When Steve and Tony woke up, they looked at each other before breaking out into tears. They cried silently as they held each other close, wishing their soul mate was there.

~

“Apparently that Thor guy is back, and his crazy ass brother is with him. Widow brought the brother in with the help of the Hulk and Thor.” Tony said, reading the top secret Shield report. He and Steve were on their way to the Helicarrier apparently. All they knew was that Fury made them get on the Quinjet and they were now flying somewhere unknown.

“What even happened?” Steve questioned. 

“Well the brother - Loki - was in Stuttgart,Germany, doing some hijinks, threatening to kill people, the usual. Apparently he got a hold of the Hawkeye guy too. Something about mind control, I don't really know.” Tony explained, waving his hands about.

“...Makes sense.”

“Hey look, Helicarrier.” Tony said casually, pointing to it. Steve ‘hmm’ed then looked back at Tony. “Why are we even here again?”

Tony groaned. “I don't even know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translations:
> 
> "What is happening?" -Bucky
> 
> "Why are you speaking Russian?"- Tony
> 
> "Where am I?" - Bucky
> 
> "Sweetheart, this is a dream." "We are your soulmates." - Tony
> 
> "The asset has no soulmates." - Bucky
> 
> "The asset?" - Tony
> 
> ~
> 
> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
